LA NUEVA FAMILIA Y AVENTURAS EN HALLOWEEN TOWN
by FUCKINGSAW
Summary: jejeje no les dire nada solo les dire que es mi 1er fanfic mavis y jhonny están casados tienen 3 hijos ,se mudaran a una ciudad llamada Halloween town donde conoseran a Jack y a los demás habitantes , tendranan aventuras ,diversión ,familia,amor,misterio ,y regresa el villano XD léanlo y averiguenlo


**holaaa soy yo si el fucking saw aquí jejej**

**como verán aquí jhonny y mavis ya están casados**

**y en este capitulo utilizare 3 OCs**

**holaaa soy yo si el fucking saw aquí jejej**

**como verán aquí jhonny y mavis ya están casados**

**y en este capitulo utilizare 3 OCs**

**los cuales serán sus hijos**

**el 1er ocs que pondré lo saque de deviantart **

**los otros 2son uno de mis dibujos **

**pero ya les dire los detalles**

**ASI ES CUANDO GRITAN **

_**asi es cuando escriben algo oh cuando hay algo escrito oh cuando leen algo oh cuando cantan okey**_

_asi es cuando susurran_

_y asi es cuando piensan _

_**y asi es un flash black**_

les quedo claro?

que bien haora

**disfruteeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn**

* * *

**Hay una habitación oscura una habitación tenebrosa**

**la puerta se abre lentamente se puede ver una sombra negra**

**acercándose a una especie de cuna**

**la sombra se detiene al frente de la cuna**

**acerca su cuerpo al fondo de la cuna y...**

-Donde ta el bebe-bu - ese era el sonido de nuestro ex-humano favorito Jonathan , si ex-humano ,jhonny ya no es humano haora es un vampiro,

¿Cómo sucedió? ,pues jhonny se dio cuentaque no viviría para siempre Mavis se preoucupo Drac dijo que solo había una forma convertir a Jonathan en vampiro

después pasaron 9 años Jonathan haora tiene 129 años y mavis 126 ahora tienen un hermoso bebe de pelo rojiso claro como el de su padre , ojos azules como el de su madre y muy parecido a su padre ... haora volviendo al fic

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ese era el tranquilizaaante lloriqueo del bebe

-no no no,no llores bebe no querras despertar a tu madre cierto ?, y no querras que tu padre duerma en el sillón del hotel cierto?- dijo un jhonny mayor preocupado el sabia que no debía despertar a mavis oh se pondría de mal humor ,jhonny trae puesto una camiseta color café un chaleco color piel medio abierta unos jeans y zapatos negros,traia el mismo peinado de siempre ,era mas alto y llevaba colmillos y su pelo torno un tono café marron claro tono rojiso

-Cariño, otra vez estas haciendo llorar al bebe con tus muecas?-esa era la voz de una mavis 5 cm mas alta que su anterior forma aun tenia el pelo corto lo que si cambio era que ya no llevaba el mismo vestido negro haora llevaba una camisa de tirantes rojo sangre oscuropantalonesnegros y botas rojas y llevaba los mismos guantes transparentes

-claro que no amor,estavezintentaba hacerlo reir-explico burlonamente el ex-humano

-a si? ,y dime cuantas veces as intentado no hacerlo llorar eh?- pregunto mavis burlonamente dirijiendose ala cuna

- unas 134 veces ...hoy.. pero bueno no se que hacer para que deje de llorar- dijo algo decepcionado y estresado Jonathan

-deja que me encargue de eso-dijo sosteniendo al bebe en sus brazos y lo arrullaba y se preparaba para cantar

_**calla bebe tienes que dormir**_

_** porque pronto va a amanecer amor**_

_** un beso mami te dara**_

_** buenas noches pequeño tu mami siempre te amara**_

termina de cantar y deja al bebe en la cuna ya dormido

-wow , jamas crei que fueras una gran cantante-dijo jhonny abrazando a mavis por la cintura

- hehe si,pero debemos irnos el bebe esta dormido y si se despierta,** tu** seras el que lo vuelva a dormir-dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en el pecho y se retiraba a su habitación seguida por jhonny

-pero tu sabes que no se como-

-pues tienes que aprender que tal si el crese y jamas recuerda que lo as arullado-

-bueno aprenderé de la mejor maestra-dijo mientras le plantaba un beso suave en los labios

-ven quiero recordar este momento-dijo agarrando una cámara fotográfica del tocador

-jeje okey lista 1 ... 2 ... 3

_**¡ FLASH !**_

* * *

10 AÑOS DESPUES

_**¡ FLASH !**_

-PAPA!- se quejo un niño de pelo igual que Jonathan ojos azules camiseta negra jeans oscuro y zapatos azules

-que paso hijo , no quieres que tu hermoso gracioso y galan padre te tome una foto a tus 112 años?- pregunto Jonathan sosteniendo una cámara frente ala cara de su hijo

-bueno si ,pero no cuando la cámara esta enfrente de mi cara-dijo el niño señalando su cara

-oh si lo siento- se disculpo jhonny rascándose la nuca

-hola mi pequeño gruñon feliz cumpleaños-dijo mavis que acababa de entrar ala habitación de su hijo y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla

-ya no soy tan pequeño -se quejo el chico gruñon

-ratita hay alguien quien quiere desearle feliz cumpleaños a alguien-ese era drac que entro ala habitación con una bebe parecida a mavis cuando pequeña solo que ella tenia el pelo largo y ondulado ojos cafes y un vestido rojo oscuro

-hola nena -dijo mavis cargando ala bebe- a ver dime quien es la niña mas linda del mundo

-YU!- respondio la niñita señalándose

-hola hermanita que cuentas-dijo el chico cargando ala bebe-

-felid cumpeaños -respondio la bebe alzando los brasos al aire

-jeje bien dicho Marlene-se rio el niño acariciando la cabezita de su hermanita

-oye Chris , vamos a hacerle una broma a winnie y la grabaremos en video para subirla a YouTube ,¿vienes?-pregunto uno de los quien sabe cuantos hijos de Wayne y Wanda solo que era un poco mas grande era walden

-a winnie?, no lo se chicos y si se enfada con nosotros o peor con migo ,y se le pasa algo malo?- dijo algo preocupado chris

-y a quien le importa si.. un momento porque te preocupas por ella?-dijo walden

-y porque te interesa tanto si se enoja oh no con nosotros eh ?-dijo willie pícaramente

-acaso te gustaaa -dijo pícaramente Wilson

- que yo gustar de winnie puff porfavor que bobería mas grande- dijo chris fingiendo no importarle -...porque les ha hablado sobre mi?-pregunto chris

-no bueno vienes o que?-dijo walden

-seguro ...adiós ma adiós pa los vere luego- dijo entregandole a jhonny la bebe

-hay chris jamas cambiara-dijo mavis rodando los ojos

-si pero aunque cresca s eguira siendo el mismo-dijo Jonathan cargando a la bebe

-jmm me pregunto como será Marlene cuando cresca- dijo mavis acarisiandole la nariz a la bebe

* * *

_5 años después..._

**-¡CHRIS!-**ese era el grito de una chica de 10 años parecida a mavis tenia el pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo con un moño color rojo un vestido negro con un lazo rojo en el medio y zapatillas rojas ella corria por toda la habitación tratando de detener a su hermano-**DEJA DE VOLAR EN MI CUARTO OH LE DIRE A MAMA**

**-**Ay ya relájate hermanita-dijo un chris del mismo tamaño de jhonny en la película llevaba una camisa azul oscuro shorts cafes y zapatos negros y flotaba en el cuarto de su hermana mientras comia

-**CHRIS HABLO ENSERIO-** advirtió la niña tratando de alcanzar a su hermano

-niños guarden silencio su abuelo esta durmiendo-susurro jhonny apareciendo en el costado de la puerta

-**que esta pasando aquí!?-** GRITO DRACULA entrando en la habitación

-el / ella empezó-dijeron al uniso los hermanos señalándose

-drac viejo trata de calmarte-trato de tranquilizarlo jhonny pues el sabia como se pone drac cuando lo despiertan igual que mavis ``de tal palo tal astilla ¬¬``

-no me importa voy a salir en el auto-dicho esto drac se fue ...hubo silencio luego de unos minutos lo único que se escucho fue el chirillo de arranque de un carro

-aver aver díganme porque estaban gritando ?-dijo jhonny entrando ala habitación

-todo es culpa de Chris papi,le dije espesificamente que no entrara ami habitación porque iva a buscar mi celular ,pero me hizo caso? no -explico Marlene molesta

-ah haora tu hermoso hermanote tiene la culpa no?-dijo chris enojado

-pues siii -

-bueno esto es lo que vamos a hacer-aver tu-dijo señalando a chris-ve a ser algo productivo -dijo jhonny

-que cosa?-pregunto chris

-arg no lo se sal con tu novia oh mejor ve a ver si ves al hombre invisible -dijo sacando a chris del cuarto de su hija

-y tu-dijo señalando a Marlene-busca tu celular y ya basta de pelearse,ire a alcanzar a drac para ver si no se perdió oh estrello el carruaje-dicho esto salio del cuarto

-ARG Donde estará ese tonto teléfono-dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama

toc toc

esos 2 pequeños golpes en su puerta basto lo suficiente para levantarse de su cama

y abrir la puerta

-Tu? que quieres haora no estoy de humor-dijo mientras abria la puerta de su habitación

-lo diento-se disculpo unabebe paresida a mavis cuando pequeña solo que ella era mas palida tenia el pelo largo y tenia un ojo color azul y el otro color café (me base en lenore XD)

-uf..a que vinistes-dijo mientras la cargaba

la pequeña niña saco de su vestido un celular blanco con funda roja con brillos

- tu.. lo ...como?-pregunto anondada Marlene

-etaba en ed esquitodio de mi abue dac -explico la niña agachada

-que ? que estaba en el escritorio de mi abuelo drac?-repitió la chica de 10 años

-que estads suda ? ¬¬ du acabu de decid - dijo molesta la bebe

-jejeje perdón ...bueno gtacias-sonrio la pequeña adolecente

-puedu dudmid cuntigu ?-pregunto temerosa la bebe

-je claro es la recompesa por aver encontrado mi i celular -dijo mientras la cargaba hacia la cama-sabes sis creo que todo lo bueno te pasa ati

estoy segura que aras grandes amigos de grandes -dijo mientras la tapaba con la cobija

* * *

_10 años despues_

_-_**QUE ,COMO QUE SE MUDAN DEL HOTEL?-ese era el dulce grito del conde dracula XD**

-am si papa porque?-pregunto confundida mavis ella ya se esperaba eso de drac ya que era muy sobreprotector ella pensó que ya se le había quitado después de la película

-pero mavi - wavy no puedes mudarte que haría sin ti - dijo el conde tomando las manos de su hija

-vamos pa , no es tan malo -trato de relajar mavis a su padre

-**que no están malo, **mavis sabes que no me gusta que te vallas a un lugar desconocido , y si algo malo te pasa jamas me lo perdonare - dijo preocupado el conde muy dramático

-papa escucha desde que eh estado encerrada aquí desde hace mucho ,todo lugar para mi es desconocido apenas eh ido a un lugar y ese fue Hawái -dijo mavis molesta pero tranquila

-pero y si ese lugar es feo y malo y si esta lleno de delicuentes-dijo todavía preocupado dracula

-tranquilo pa ,es un lugar llamado Halloween Town , si quieres investígalo para checar si es seguro para ti-dijo mavis rodando los ojos

_-Halloween town yo conozco ese lugar -_dijo en susurro para si el conde-talveeeez debería ir con ustedes ..por precausion ..ire a hacer mis maletas nos iremos mañana cuando se oculte el sol ,me quedare por una semana-dijo poniendo su espalda recta como el sabehacerlo y se dirigía a su habitación

-pero ...papa quien se encargara del hotel ?-

-Frank me ayudara le llamare -dijo retirándose del living con la espalda recta

-pero papa - iva decir algo pero ya era tarde su padre ya se había ido ...al elevador XD que pensaban que se había muerte asdgfhsaejejeje XDD okey no .-.

-oye ma el ruco quiere verte -hablo chris pero haora mas igual a su padre cuando tenia 129 años solo que el llevaba una camise azul oscuro bajo una negra ,pantalones negros y zpatos azules

-no le digas asiatu padre chris-lo regaño mavis

-lo siento ma ,pero buano ya sabes como soy-dicho esto se fue volando

-*suspiro* se lo toma tan bien eso de mudarse-dijo mavis viéndolo irse

-oye ma,cual crees que se me veria mejor este o este - dijo Marlene que se paresia mucho a mavis cuando tenia 118 años pero ella tenia el pelo largo y atado a una cola de caballo dijo mientra les mostraba 2 atuendos un vestido de holanes rojo y un vestido como el que usaba mavis pero de color rojo

-mmm ese -dijo mavis señalando al que el usaba pero color rojo

-bien entonces el de holanes-dicho esto se retiro

-ella también se lo toma bien-dijo mientras la veía marcharse del living

-oye mavis,cariño, te eh estado buscando en todo el hotel donde estabas?-dijo jhonny mientras recuperaba el aliento de tanto correr

-estaba con mi papa,al parecer a el no le gusta la idea que nos mudemos -dijo mavis rascándose la nuca

-si aunque aprendio la lección hace como 19 años según tu edad y 21 según mi edad, pero dejando eso atrás , que te dijo el vampirucho cuando supo la noticia-pregunto Jonathan de lo mas relajado

-se va a quedar con nosotros por una semana - dijo mavis rascándose el entre brazo

-**!QUE¡** sabia que debíamos mudarnos a california,sabia que dracula no te dejaría que te mudaras mas a un lugar que tu no conoces y yo menos-dijo exaltado jhonny

-si lo se pero , alcance oir algo cuando susurro ,creo que dijo que ya conosia ese lugar y que sabe que mas cosas y que nos iriaa visitarde vez en cuando y BLEH BLEH BLEH -dijo con el típico acento del conde dracula

-bueno y nuestros hijos?-pregunto Jonathan algo tranquilo y preocupado

-Chris y Marlene se lo toman mu bien ...pero no se nada de Melanie como esta?-pregunto mavis preocupada

-No muy bien no le agrada tanto la idea de tener que dejar el hotel -explico triste jhonny

-si ella no se adapta bien a un lugar rápidamente ya sabes los problemas que tiene con adaptarse y hacer amigos - dijo mavis

-bueno lo mejor será ver como esta -explico Jonathan llendo ala habitación de su hija seguida por mavis

* * *

EN LA HABITACION DE MELANIE

_aquí are algo parecido a beetlejuice si es que lo conocen todo esto a sus respectivos dueños no me demanden ni nada por el estilo porfavor_

**estaba una chica como de unos 13 años pelo largo y negro **

**piel blanca ,la parte superior de su labio era de color rojo y la parte de abajo negra**

**llevaba un vestido negro como el de lidia y una cinta rosa y morada en el medio**

**checar el estilo de lidia ,un ojo azul como el cielo**

**y el otro ojo café como el...lodo...o chocolate**

**era igualita a la niña del aro estilo grim tales **

**lo vi en google chequen XD**

**una habitación oscura la niña cerraba las cortinas para mas oscuridad **

**lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una vela dentro de un frasco sobre una mesa con una tela **

**morada como telaraña , la niña se para frente del frasco**

**y recitaba unas palabras las cuales eran**

_cuidado debo tener_

_pero aventuras quiero correr_

_fantasma bueno ven_

_Amadeus_

_Amadeus_

_AMADEUS _

**cuando pronuncio las ultimas 3 palabras todo en su cuarto se desprendió **

**ella callo su traje cambio sus labios negro y rojo**

**cambiaron a solo negro**

**su vestido negro con cinta morada cambio a un vestido fantasmal blanco**

**sus botas negras cambiaron a unos zapatos de ballet negros **

**su pelo se volvió mas largo hasta las rodillas **

**y se encontró en otro cuarto mas tenebroso como el de beetlejuice **

**pero mas limpio XC **

-LINDA!-ese era un dulce grito proveniente de una voz estilo ben 10 (el nuevo el ya mayor)

-Amadeus,hola-saludo la vampirita con alegría

-y bien colmillitos a que vinisteseh?-pregunto un chico de pelo negro ojos grises piel caucásica camisa verde oscuro con una negra abajo jeans holgado y zapatos negros

-tengo un serio problema Amadeus -dijo la niña Melanie mientras acariciaba a una araña-y no me gusta para nada

-aja si y que es?-dijo mientras tomaba un jugo de ciruela

-**ME VOY A MUDAR-**grito alos 4 vientos la niña

-PFFFFFUUUAAGGGGG-escupio el jugoamadeus

- wow enserio te lo tomaste tan mal - dijo asombrada Melanie

-que no? es que acabo de averiguar que no me gusta el jugo de ciruelas - dijo mientras lanzaba el vaso atrás de su espalda

-Amadeus hablo enserio , mis padres y mis hermanos están felices por lo de la mudanza pero yo no-dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-y ?-

-y que !? como que y que?! , sabes muy bien como yo que no me adapto tan fácilmente aun lugar y de los amigos solo te tango a ti y a winnie a los demás no les hablo por miedo -explico con furia mientras caminaba por el techo y las paredes

-y solo también mellevo bien con las personas mayores

-bueno no debe ser tan ma...oye acaso me dijistes viejo ?- pregunto anonado el chico fantasma

-bueno tienes 119años ( 19 años)-dijo volando de cabeza

-mira quien lo dice tu tienes 113 años -

-en edad humana son 13 años y el tuyo 20-

-a si pues ...- es interrumpido por un golpe de la puerta

-hija estas aquí queremos hablar contigo cariño-esa era la voz de mavis atrás de la puerta

-OH NO mis padres ellos no te conocen y si te ven aquí y este lugar me van a castigar hasta que cumpla los 120 años y a ti no me dejaran verte-

-de eso no te preocupes ojitos raros, solo di las palabras mágicas-dijo convirtiéndose en un hada entienden palabras mágicas magia hadas madrinas...si lo se

un mal chiste

-okey...amm ... a si

_devuelta a casa quiero ir_

_pues problemas con mis padres no quiero discutir_

_Amadeus _

_Amadeus _

_AMADEUS_

**Todo volvió a su estado normal el cuarto de Melanie el viejo cuarto de mavis volvió hai**

**y ella cambio su vestido blanco por el de antes **

**y su peinado seguía siendo el mismo largo y liso y negro**

**y sus labios volvieron a color rojo y negro**

**la puerta de su cuarto se abre y aparecen mavis y jhonny **

-hola madre , hola padre que se les ofrece -dijo Melanie con elegancia pues como no tenia amigos no conosia esas frases para escucharlas ella fue educada asi tan elegante por drac

-bueno venimos a ver como estabas, sobre lo de la mudanza -dijo jhonny entrando ala habitación de su hija

-oh eso - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero lo contuvo-no se preocupen estoy bien -trato de sonar convincente

-segura?, porque pensábamos que no te caería bien eso de mudarnos -dijo jhonny confundido

-estare bien papa , no se tienen que preocupar por mi, además me agrada la idea quien sabe tal vez haga por fin amigos -dijo tratando de ser convincente

-bueno solo queríamos saber si estabas bien -dijo mavis

-estoy bien mama tranquila ,haora porfavor pueden retirarse estaré empacando - dijo mientras sacaba una maleta café de un cajón

-deacuerdo hija te dejaremos empacar , nos iremos mañana cuando salga el sol ok-

-deacuerdo-dijo mientras sacaba algo de ropa y la ponía en la maleta y luego se dirigía ala puerta

-bueno hija cuídate ...te amamos-dijo jhonny saliendo de su habitación

-también los amo -dijo Melanie sonriendo y cerraba la puerta -uf por poco

-JOJJOJOJOJO ,mentirles a tus padres jamas me imagine eso de ti colmillitos -dijo Amadeus acostado en el aire con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas

-no me gusta tener secretos con mis papas, pero no quiero preocuparles - dijo mientras guardaba mas ropa en la maleta

-y porque no te gusta Halloween town?,yo naci y mori hai acuérdate y también donde conosi a mi primer amor -dijo mientras volaba dentro del espejo con corazones en los lados

-jajaja los dedos de zombie en una fuente de chocolate no es un gran amor -dijo entre risas

-si si lo que tu digaslinda haora sácame de este espejo esta apretado-dijo Amadeus mientras hacia un esfuerzo para salir

-je,deacuerdo te dejare sali ...Ama..-es interrumpida por un portazo de su puerta que callo abajo

-MELANIEEEEEEEEE-ese era el grito de la hermana de Melanie Marlene -NECESITO TU AYUDA YA!-dijo mientras la sacudia

-Marlene ya te dije que entres asi a mi habitación -dijo enojada Melanie

**los cuales serán sus hijos**

**el 1er ocs que pondré lo saque de deviantart **

**los otros 2son uno de mis dibujos **

**pero ya les dire los detalles**

**ASI ES CUANDO GRITAN **

_**asi es cuando escriben algo oh cuando hay algo escrito oh cuando leen algo oh cuando cantan okey**_

_asi es cuando susurran_

_y asi es cuando piensan _

_**y asi es un flash black**_

les quedo claro?

que bien haora

**disfruteeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn**

* * *

**Hay una habitación oscura una habitación tenebrosa**

**la puerta se abre lentamente se puede ver una sombra negra**

**acercándose a una especie de cuna**

**la sombra se detiene al frente de la cuna**

**acerca su cuerpo al fondo de la cuna y...**

-Donde ta el bebe-bu - ese era el sonido de nuestro ex-humano favorito Jonathan , si ex-humano ,jhonny ya no es humano haora es un vampiro,

¿Cómo sucedió? ,pues jhonny se dio cuentaque no viviría para siempre Mavis se preoucupo Drac dijo que solo había una forma convertir a Jonathan en vampiro

después pasaron 9 años Jonathan haora tiene 129 años y mavis 126 ahora tienen un hermoso bebe de pelo rojiso claro como el de su padre , ojos azules como el de su madre y muy parecido a su padre ... haora volviendo al fic

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ese era el tranquilizaaante lloriqueo del bebe

-no no no,no llores bebe no querras despertar a tu madre cierto ?, y no querras que tu padre duerma en el sillón del hotel cierto?- dijo un jhonny mayor preocupado el sabia que no debía despertar a mavis oh se pondría de mal humor ,jhonny trae puesto una camiseta color café un chaleco color piel medio abierta unos jeans y zapatos negros,traia el mismo peinado de siempre ,era mas alto y llevaba colmillos y su pelo torno un tono café marron claro tono rojiso

-Cariño, otra vez estas haciendo llorar al bebe con tus muecas?-esa era la voz de una mavis 5 cm mas alta que su anterior forma aun tenia el pelo corto lo que si cambio era que ya no llevaba el mismo vestido negro haora llevaba una camisa de tirantes rojo sangre oscuropantalonesnegros y botas rojas y llevaba los mismos guantes transparentes

-claro que no amor,estavezintentaba hacerlo reir-explico burlonamente el ex-humano

-a si? ,y dime cuantas veces as intentado no hacerlo llorar eh?- pregunto mavis burlonamente dirijiendose ala cuna

- unas 134 veces ...hoy.. pero bueno no se que hacer para que deje de llorar- dijo algo decepcionado y estresado Jonathan

-deja que me encargue de eso-dijo sosteniendo al bebe en sus brazos y lo arrullaba y se preparaba para cantar

_**calla bebe tienes que dormir**_

_** porque pronto va a amanecer amor**_

_** un beso mami te dara**_

_** buenas noches pequeño tu mami siempre te amara**_

termina de cantar y deja al bebe en la cuna ya dormido

-wow , jamas crei que fueras una gran cantante-dijo jhonny abrazando a mavis por la cintura

- hehe si,pero debemos irnos el bebe esta dormido y si se despierta,** tu** seras el que lo vuelva a dormir-dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en el pecho y se retiraba a su habitación seguida por jhonny

-pero tu sabes que no se como-

-pues tienes que aprender que tal si el crese y jamas recuerda que lo as arullado-

-bueno aprenderé de la mejor maestra-dijo mientras le plantaba un beso suave en los labios

-ven quiero recordar este momento-dijo agarrando una cámara fotográfica del tocador

-jeje okey lista 1 ... 2 ... 3

_**¡ FLASH !**_

* * *

10 AÑOS DESPUES

_**¡ FLASH !**_

-PAPA!- se quejo un niño de pelo igual que Jonathan ojos azules camiseta negra jeans oscuro y zapatos azules

-que paso hijo , no quieres que tu hermoso gracioso y galan padre te tome una foto a tus 112 años?- pregunto Jonathan sosteniendo una cámara frente ala cara de su hijo

-bueno si ,pero no cuando la cámara esta enfrente de mi cara-dijo el niño señalando su cara

-oh si lo siento- se disculpo jhonny rascándose la nuca

-hola mi pequeño gruñon feliz cumpleaños-dijo mavis que acababa de entrar ala habitación de su hijo y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla

-ya no soy tan pequeño -se quejo el chico gruñon

-ratita hay alguien quien quiere desearle feliz cumpleaños a alguien-ese era drac que entro ala habitación con una bebe parecida a mavis cuando pequeña solo que ella tenia el pelo largo y ondulado ojos cafes y un vestido rojo oscuro

-hola nena -dijo mavis cargando ala bebe- a ver dime quien es la niña mas linda del mundo

-YU!- respondio la niñita señalándose

-hola hermanita que cuentas-dijo el chico cargando ala bebe-

-felid cumpeaños -respondio la bebe alzando los brasos al aire

-jeje bien dicho Marlene-se rio el niño acariciando la cabezita de su hermanita

-oye Chris , vamos a hacerle una broma a winnie y la grabaremos en video para subirla a YouTube ,¿vienes?-pregunto uno de los quien sabe cuantos hijos de Wayne y Wanda solo que era un poco mas grande era walden

-a winnie?, no lo se chicos y si se enfada con nosotros o peor con migo ,y se le pasa algo malo?- dijo algo preocupado chris

-y a quien le importa si.. un momento porque te preocupas por ella?-dijo walden

-y porque te interesa tanto si se enoja oh no con nosotros eh ?-dijo willie pícaramente

-acaso te gustaaa -dijo pícaramente Wilson

- que yo gustar de winnie puff porfavor que bobería mas grande- dijo chris fingiendo no importarle -...porque les ha hablado sobre mi?-pregunto chris

-no bueno vienes o que?-dijo walden

-seguro ...adiós ma adiós pa los vere luego- dijo entregandole a jhonny la bebe

-hay chris jamas cambiara-dijo mavis rodando los ojos

-si pero aunque cresca s eguira siendo el mismo-dijo Jonathan cargando a la bebe

-jmm me pregunto como será Marlene cuando cresca- dijo mavis acarisiandole la nariz a la bebe

* * *

_5 años después..._

**-¡CHRIS!-**ese era el grito de una chica de 10 años parecida a mavis tenia el pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo con un moño color rojo un vestido negro con un lazo rojo en el medio y zapatillas rojas ella corria por toda la habitación tratando de detener a su hermano-**DEJA DE VOLAR EN MI CUARTO OH LE DIRE A MAMA**

**-**Ay ya relájate hermanita-dijo un chris del mismo tamaño de jhonny en la película llevaba una camisa azul oscuro shorts cafes y zapatos negros y flotaba en el cuarto de su hermana mientras comia

-**CHRIS HABLO ENSERIO-** advirtió la niña tratando de alcanzar a su hermano

-niños guarden silencio su abuelo esta durmiendo-susurro jhonny apareciendo en el costado de la puerta

-**que esta pasando aquí!?-** GRITO DRACULA entrando en la habitación

-el / ella empezó-dijeron al uniso los hermanos señalándose

-drac viejo trata de calmarte-trato de tranquilizarlo jhonny pues el sabia como se pone drac cuando lo despiertan igual que mavis ``de tal palo tal astilla ¬¬``

-no me importa voy a salir en el auto-dicho esto drac se fue ...hubo silencio luego de unos minutos lo único que se escucho fue el chirillo de arranque de un carro

-aver aver díganme porque estaban gritando ?-dijo jhonny entrando ala habitación

-todo es culpa de Chris papi,le dije espesificamente que no entrara ami habitación porque iva a buscar mi celular ,pero me hizo caso? no -explico Marlene molesta

-ah haora tu hermoso hermanote tiene la culpa no?-dijo chris enojado

-pues siii -

-bueno esto es lo que vamos a hacer-aver tu-dijo señalando a chris-ve a ser algo productivo -dijo jhonny

-que cosa?-pregunto chris

-arg no lo se sal con tu novia oh mejor ve a ver si ves al hombre invisible -dijo sacando a chris del cuarto de su hija

-y tu-dijo señalando a Marlene-busca tu celular y ya basta de pelearse,ire a alcanzar a drac para ver si no se perdió oh estrello el carruaje-dicho esto salio del cuarto

-ARG Donde estará ese tonto teléfono-dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama

toc toc

esos 2 pequeños golpes en su puerta basto lo suficiente para levantarse de su cama

y abrir la puerta

-Tu? que quieres haora no estoy de humor-dijo mientras abria la puerta de su habitación

-lo diento-se disculpo unabebe paresida a mavis cuando pequeña solo que ella era mas palida tenia el pelo largo y tenia un ojo color azul y el otro color café (me base en lenore XD)

-uf..a que vinistes-dijo mientras la cargaba

la pequeña niña saco de su vestido un celular blanco con funda roja con brillos

- tu.. lo ...como?-pregunto anondada Marlene

-etaba en ed esquitodio de mi abue dac -explico la niña agachada

-que ? que estaba en el escritorio de mi abuelo drac?-repitió la chica de 10 años

-que estads suda ? ¬¬ du acabu de decid - dijo molesta la bebe

-jejeje perdón ...bueno gtacias-sonrio la pequeña adolecente

-puedu dudmid cuntigu ?-pregunto temerosa la bebe

-je claro es la recompesa por aver encontrado mi i celular -dijo mientras la cargaba hacia la cama-sabes sis creo que todo lo bueno te pasa ati

estoy segura que aras grandes amigos de grandes -dijo mientras la tapaba con la cobija

* * *

_10 años despues_

_-_**QUE ,COMO QUE SE MUDAN DEL HOTEL?-ese era el dulce grito del conde dracula XD**

-am si papa porque?-pregunto confundida mavis ella ya se esperaba eso de drac ya que era muy sobreprotector ella pensó que ya se le había quitado después de la película

-pero mavi - wavy no puedes mudarte que haría sin ti - dijo el conde tomando las manos de su hija

-vamos pa , no es tan malo -trato de relajar mavis a su padre

-**que no están malo, **mavis sabes que no me gusta que te vallas a un lugar desconocido , y si algo malo te pasa jamas me lo perdonare - dijo preocupado el conde muy dramático

-papa escucha desde que eh estado encerrada aquí desde hace mucho ,todo lugar para mi es desconocido apenas eh ido a un lugar y ese fue Hawái -dijo mavis molesta pero tranquila

-pero y si ese lugar es feo y malo y si esta lleno de delicuentes-dijo todavía preocupado dracula

-tranquilo pa ,es un lugar llamado Halloween Town , si quieres investígalo para checar si es seguro para ti-dijo mavis rodando los ojos

_-Halloween town yo conozco ese lugar -_dijo en susurro para si el conde-talveeeez debería ir con ustedes ..por precausion ..ire a hacer mis maletas nos iremos mañana cuando se oculte el sol ,me quedare por una semana-dijo poniendo su espalda recta como el sabehacerlo y se dirigía a su habitación

-pero ...papa quien se encargara del hotel ?-

-Frank me ayudara le llamare -dijo retirándose del living con la espalda recta

-pero papa - iva decir algo pero ya era tarde su padre ya se había ido ...al elevador XD que pensaban que se había muerte asdgfhsaejejeje XDD okey no .-.

-oye ma el ruco quiere verte -hablo chris pero haora mas igual a su padre cuando tenia 129 años solo que el llevaba una camise azul oscuro bajo una negra ,pantalones negros y zpatos azules

-no le digas asiatu padre chris-lo regaño mavis

-lo siento ma ,pero buano ya sabes como soy-dicho esto se fue volando

-*suspiro* se lo toma tan bien eso de mudarse-dijo mavis viéndolo irse

-oye ma,cual crees que se me veria mejor este o este - dijo Marlene que se paresia mucho a mavis cuando tenia 118 años pero ella tenia el pelo largo y atado a una cola de caballo dijo mientra les mostraba 2 atuendos un vestido de holanes rojo y un vestido como el que usaba mavis pero de color rojo

-mmm ese -dijo mavis señalando al que el usaba pero color rojo

-bien entonces el de holanes-dicho esto se retiro

-ella también se lo toma bien-dijo mientras la veía marcharse del living

-oye mavis,cariño, te eh estado buscando en todo el hotel donde estabas?-dijo jhonny mientras recuperaba el aliento de tanto correr

-estaba con mi papa,al parecer a el no le gusta la idea que nos mudemos -dijo mavis rascándose la nuca

-si aunque aprendio la lección hace como 19 años según tu edad y 21 según mi edad, pero dejando eso atrás , que te dijo el vampirucho cuando supo la noticia-pregunto Jonathan de lo mas relajado

-se va a quedar con nosotros por una semana - dijo mavis rascándose el entre brazo

-**!QUE¡** sabia que debíamos mudarnos a california,sabia que dracula no te dejaría que te mudaras mas a un lugar que tu no conoces y yo menos-dijo exaltado jhonny

-si lo se pero , alcance oir algo cuando susurro ,creo que dijo que ya conosia ese lugar y que sabe que mas cosas y que nos iriaa visitarde vez en cuando y BLEH BLEH BLEH -dijo con el típico acento del conde dracula

-bueno y nuestros hijos?-pregunto Jonathan algo tranquilo y preocupado

-Chris y Marlene se lo toman mu bien ...pero no se nada de Melanie como esta?-pregunto mavis preocupada

-No muy bien no le agrada tanto la idea de tener que dejar el hotel -explico triste jhonny

-si ella no se adapta bien a un lugar rápidamente ya sabes los problemas que tiene con adaptarse y hacer amigos - dijo mavis

-bueno lo mejor será ver como esta -explico Jonathan llendo ala habitación de su hija seguida por mavis

* * *

EN LA HABITACION DE MELANIE

_aquí are algo parecido a beetlejuice si es que lo conocen todo esto a sus respectivos dueños no me demanden ni nada por el estilo porfavor_

**estaba una chica como de unos 13 años pelo largo y negro **

**piel blanca ,la parte superior de su labio era de color rojo y la parte de abajo negra**

**llevaba un vestido negro como el de lidia y una cinta rosa y morada en el medio**

**checar el estilo de lidia ,un ojo azul como el cielo**

**y el otro ojo café como el...lodo...o chocolate**

**era igualita a la niña del aro estilo grim tales **

**lo vi en google chequen XD**

**una habitación oscura la niña cerraba las cortinas para mas oscuridad **

**lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una vela dentro de un frasco sobre una mesa con una tela **

**morada como telaraña , la niña se para frente del frasco**

**y recitaba unas palabras las cuales eran**

_cuidado debo tener_

_pero aventuras quiero correr_

_fantasma bueno ven_

_Amadeus_

_Amadeus_

_AMADEUS _

**cuando pronuncio las ultimas 3 palabras todo en su cuarto se desprendió **

**ella callo su traje cambio sus labios negro y rojo**

**cambiaron a solo negro**

**su vestido negro con cinta morada cambio a un vestido fantasmal blanco**

**sus botas negras cambiaron a unos zapatos de ballet negros **

**su pelo se volvió mas largo hasta las rodillas **

**y se encontró en otro cuarto mas tenebroso como el de beetlejuice **

**pero mas limpio XC **

-LINDA!-ese era un dulce grito proveniente de una voz estilo ben 10 (el nuevo el ya mayor)

-Amadeus,hola-saludo la vampirita con alegría

-y bien colmillitos a que vinisteseh?-pregunto un chico de pelo negro ojos grises piel caucásica camisa verde oscuro con una negra abajo jeans holgado y zapatos negros

-tengo un serio problema Amadeus -dijo la niña Melanie mientras acariciaba a una araña-y no me gusta para nada

-aja si y que es?-dijo mientras tomaba un jugo de ciruela

-**ME VOY A MUDAR-**grito alos 4 vientos la niña

-PFFFFFUUUAAGGGGG-escupio el jugoamadeus

- wow enserio te lo tomaste tan mal - dijo asombrada Melanie

-que no? es que acabo de averiguar que no me gusta el jugo de ciruelas - dijo mientras lanzaba el vaso atrás de su espalda

-Amadeus hablo enserio , mis padres y mis hermanos están felices por lo de la mudanza pero yo no-dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-y ?-

-y que !? como que y que?! , sabes muy bien como yo que no me adapto tan fácilmente aun lugar y de los amigos solo te tango a ti y a winnie a los demás no les hablo por miedo -explico con furia mientras caminaba por el techo y las paredes

-y solo también mellevo bien con las personas mayores

-bueno no debe ser tan ma...oye acaso me dijistes viejo ?- pregunto anonado el chico fantasma

-bueno tienes 119años ( 19 años)-dijo volando de cabeza

-mira quien lo dice tu tienes 113 años -

-en edad humana son 13 años y el tuyo 20-

-a si pues ...- es interrumpido por un golpe de la puerta

-hija estas aquí queremos hablar contigo cariño-esa era la voz de mavis atrás de la puerta

-OH NO mis padres ellos no te conocen y si te ven aquí y este lugar me van a castigar hasta que cumpla los 120 años y a ti no me dejaran verte-

-de eso no te preocupes ojitos raros, solo di las palabras mágicas-dijo convirtiéndose en un hada entienden palabras mágicas magia hadas madrinas...si lo se

un mal chiste

-okey...amm ... a si

_devuelta a casa quiero ir_

_pues problemas con mis padres no quiero discutir_

_Amadeus _

_Amadeus _

_AMADEUS_

**Todo volvió a su estado normal el cuarto de Melanie el viejo cuarto de mavis volvió hai**

**y ella cambio su vestido blanco por el de antes **

**y su peinado seguía siendo el mismo largo y liso y negro**

**y sus labios volvieron a color rojo y negro**

**la puerta de su cuarto se abre y aparecen mavis y jhonny **

-hola madre , hola padre que se les ofrece -dijo Melanie con elegancia pues como no tenia amigos no conosia esas frases para escucharlas ella fue educada asi tan elegante por drac

-bueno venimos a ver como estabas, sobre lo de la mudanza -dijo jhonny entrando ala habitación de su hija

-oh eso - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero lo contuvo-no se preocupen estoy bien -trato de sonar convincente

-segura?, porque pensábamos que no te caería bien eso de mudarnos -dijo jhonny confundido

-estare bien papa , no se tienen que preocupar por mi, además me agrada la idea quien sabe tal vez haga por fin amigos -dijo tratando de ser convincente

-bueno solo queríamos saber si estabas bien -dijo mavis

-estoy bien mama tranquila ,haora porfavor pueden retirarse estaré empacando - dijo mientras sacaba una maleta café de un cajón

-deacuerdo hija te dejaremos empacar , nos iremos mañana cuando salga el sol ok-

-deacuerdo-dijo mientras sacaba algo de ropa y la ponía en la maleta y luego se dirigía ala puerta

-bueno hija cuídate ...te amamos-dijo jhonny saliendo de su habitación

-también los amo -dijo Melanie sonriendo y cerraba la puerta -uf por poco

-JOJJOJOJOJO ,mentirles a tus padres jamas me imagine eso de ti colmillitos -dijo Amadeus acostado en el aire con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas

-no me gusta tener secretos con mis papas, pero no quiero preocuparles - dijo mientras guardaba mas ropa en la maleta

-y porque no te gusta Halloween town?,yo naci y mori hai acuérdate y también donde conosi a mi primer amor -dijo mientras volaba dentro del espejo con corazones en los lados

-jajaja los dedos de zombie en una fuente de chocolate no es un gran amor -dijo entre risas

-si si lo que tu digaslinda haora sácame de este espejo esta apretado-dijo Amadeus mientras hacia un esfuerzo para salir

-je,deacuerdo te dejare sali ...Ama..-es interrumpida por un portazo de su puerta que callo abajo

-MELANIEEEEEEEEE-ese era el grito de la hermana de Melanie Marlene -NECESITO TU AYUDA YA!-dijo mientras la sacudia

-Marlene ya te dije que entres asi a mi habitación -dijo enojada Melanie


End file.
